The RESULTS of DaZeLinker and IlikeSSB's Best Friends Contest!
by Ilikesupersmashbros
Summary: And so, what you've all been waiting for! Here are the results of the contest that my sister and I have created, Look inside for more info! Thanks to you guys who've participated! WILL BE DELETED SOON.


**Hi everyone! I'm IlikeSuperSmashBros!, but you can call me IlikeSSB. Anyways, here I am writing the results for me and my sister's contest: DaZeLinker and IlikeSSB's Best Friends Contest! (Though I prefer IlikeSSB and DaZeLinker's Best Friends Contest! More..) I'm writing this because my sisters too lazy to try and write it.. here are the results!**

* * *

It was another normal day in the big mansion that the smashers were in, they were all yet again, either standing next to the couch or sitting on the couch waiting and patiently watching the tv waiting for the results...

A few of them were whispering to each other asking, "Who won?," and "Who do you think won?" Some sigh as they complain questioning, "Why wasn't I in their story?!"

Then, the television suddenly switched on and there were the same two girls standing smiling and greeting, "Hi you guys!"

The smashers turned their attention back to the tv and say, "Hello." While the villains grunt, not surprised by the two weird looking girls popping up on the screen of their television screen.

The younger smashers were asking excitedly, "So, Who won? Who won?"

The older sister, known as DaZeLinker whispered to her young sister, something that the fighters couldn't hear.. So they just stared at them weirdly.

IlikeSSB nodded to her sister as she exclaimed, "Ok everyone, it's now time for the results of our contest!"

DaZeLinker smiled and said, "First, lets start with 3rd place! And the person on third is..."

A drum roll played while the girl opened an envelope that was in her hand, once she opened it she pulled out a card and showed to the camera screaming, "..Green Swordsgirl! And her story was about Ike and Link fighting about Peanut butter and Jelly, it was a really great thing to read, and its really funny you guys should read it!"

All of the smashers laughed and clapped while cheering, "Great job Green!" The said people 'Ike' and 'Link' smiled happily as they were chosen to be in one of the stories that had won.

IlikeSuperSmashBros laughed and said, "Okay, calm down everyone, because up next is second place! And up in second place is.."

The drum roll yet again played and the girl opened the other envelope that she was given, she turned the paper to the camera and continued, "Links Little Brother! She wrote a fanfic about Lucas and Ness, and its a really sad story about Ness writing to Lucas about what was happening to him back at the mansion while Lucas was in heaven and Ness was asking him if he was able to see him while up there, and its based off of a video called **'**10 Yrs. I Miss You Daddy**'** oh gosh, how can that not be a winning fic?"

The smashers then cheered again as Ness and Lucas blushed while screaming, "You did a good job LLB!"

And then, the lights turned off inside of the mansion the villains exclaimed, "What the hell?" The other smashers looked startled but they continued staring at the screen not giving a care of what was happening and were awaiting to hear who had won first place..

"And, what you've all been waiting for.." Another drumroll ensued as the two continued, "The first place winner is..." The screen went blank all of a sudden as they were all engulfed in the darkness...

The children stayed close to each other... The lights turned on as the two girls suddenly stood in front of the tv and the smashers grinning, they boomed, "The winner is, Koopaling Fan! He wrote about R.O.B and Mr. Game and Watch, which is about when Game and Watch meets a girl named 'Ms Game and Watch and they start to hang out often, more than when Mr hangs out with R.O.B and feels left out and so on.. It's a really great story!"

Everyone cheered madly and jumped up and down while Game and Watch and R.O.B looked at each other happy...

"And that's about it, See you all later!"

With that, the two girls disappeared with a poof...

The smashers then went on with their daily routine throughout the day...

* * *

**So, uh congrats to the winners and sorry about the delay for the results! Anyways, you can PM my sister DaZeLinker for the prizes, which are;**

•1-3 story requests. or OC major role in a story.

•2-2 story requests. or OC minor role in a story.

•3-1 story request. or OC mention in story.

**So, Go on and PM her for your requests!**

**We'll see you all soon!**

**XOXO**

**-IlikeSSB and DaZeLinker~**

**- Note: Please do not warn me and say that I have to delete this..., I know that I have to because this isn't an ACTUAL story, I know.. I just want to get the word out to those who won and so on...**

**I know this because my sister told me that we can't write interaction fanfics and ones that have author notes as chapters and ones that aren't really stories, but are used for contests.. She also told me that her stories got deleted because of those stupid complaints, **

**I MEAN COME ON, DON'T YOU GUYS SEE THAT ON THE CONTEXT OF THE WEBSITE, THAT IT STATES 'UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION' When there are all of these freaking rules?! That's not being fair at all.. I mean, I'm thankful that this site is even a site.. But I'm just peeved off that we can't even share what we write and work really, really hard on... AND PEOPLE JUST BITCH ABOUT IT AN SAY 'OHH YOUR BREAKING A RULE, YOU HAVE TO DELETE THIS STORY OFF OF THE SITE,' or TEY FREAKING REPORT IT WITHOUT YOU KNOWING, and you LOSE ALL OF THE CHAPTERS THAT YOU FREAKING WORK HARD ON AND YOU HAVENT EVEN SAVED.**

**Anyways, I'm just putting that out there..**

**bye!**


End file.
